Optical cross-connect systems are used to switch optical signals in fiber optic networks. Optical cross-connect systems typically include mirrors for redirecting input optical signals from input fibers to output fibers. For example, some optical connect systems include an array of micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) mirrors for reflecting input optical signals onto another array of MEMS mirrors that, in turn, reflect the optical signals onto the output fibers. The mirrors can be rotated using actuators to align the optical signals onto the appropriate fibers.
The mirror arrays are typically arranged in an N×M grid (e.g., 10×12 or 12×12). In such an arrangement, the outer mirrors (those closer to the perimeter of the array) generally have to have a greater range of rotation than the inner mirrors to ensure proper reflection to output fibers. As optical cross-connect system sizes increase, the required range of angular rotation of the outer mirrors also increases. This increase in angular motion calls for higher performance actuators and can cause increased stress within the MEMS mirror array structure, thereby decreasing reliability and lifetime of the MEMS mirror elements.